


Jego imię

by Olgie



Category: Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra, Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Asnabis, M/M, Nuberix, Oral Sex, Porn, Pornfluff, Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie





	

To była wyjątkowo zimna i śnieżna noc. Biały puch sypał gęsto, mocno ograniczając widoczność. Mieszkańcy wioski pochowali się w domach, napalili w kominkach i nakrywali się ciężkimi skórami niedźwiedzi i dzików, próbując odegnać chłód.

Jednak w domostwie Asterixa był na to lepszy sposób.

Sam widok oliwkowej skóry Nubernabisa sprawiał, że Galowi robiło się zdecydowanie cieplej. Ale to nic, prawdziwe rozpalenie przyszło, gdy mógł jej wreszcie dotknąć. Składać pocałunki lub kąsać, wodzić palcami po nagim ciele, odkrywać jego sekrety. Starał się być subtelny, ale był wojownikiem, jego dłonie były krzepkie, a palce zgrubiałe od trzymania broni. Nubernabisowi zdawało się to jednak nie przeszkadzać, bo, niezależnie od tego, czy blondyn przejeżdżał językiem po jego gładkiej szyi, czy wymierzał ciężką ręką klapsy w biodro, wydawał z siebie tak samo zachwycone, rozkoszne jęki. Ciało młodszego mężczyzny było cudowne. Gładkie, pozbawione blizn, silne, lecz nie aż tak, jak Asterixa. Byłoby idealne, gdyby nie niesprawna prawa ręka — leżała bezwładnie na posłaniu, lekko wygięta w łokciu.

Wojownik przyciskał Nubernabisa do podłoża, sunąc po jego torsie ustami, jednocześnie przytrzymując  nad jego głową sprawną rękę, nie pozwalając mu się dotknąć. Przygryzł lekko brązową brodawkę, napawając się wyrwanym z piersi architekta szlochem. Przesunął się na twardy brzuch, ssąc skórę, pozostawiając na niej krwawe podbiegnięcia. Im bliżej było mu do krocza Egipcjanina, tym mocniej ten się trząsł, choć jego skóra była rozgrzana.

Przeciągły jęk i szarpnięcie biodrami były reakcją na uchwycenie w dłoń twardego, nabrzmiałego narządu. Asterix tak naprawdę jeszcze nic nie zrobił, ale Nubernabis uniósł biodra i łapczywie łapał oddech.

Gal uśmiechnął się do siebie. Młody mężczyzna do tej pory miał do czynienia jedynie z kobietami. Nie spodziewał się tego, jak wiele przyjemności może dać kontakt z mężczyzną. Z początku wstydliwy, zaprzeczał przyciąganiu, jakie pojawiło się między nimi od pierwszej chwili. Już wtedy, gdy spotkali się tam, w lesie, nie mogli oderwać od siebie oczu. Całą drogę do wioski przyglądali się sobie z zafascynowaniem. Przybysz tłumaczył to ciekawością, ale doświadczony Gal wiedział - to było pożądanie, zwierzęce i pierwotne, spadające jak grom z jasnego nieba, silne i nieustępliwe, dopóki nie zostanie zaspokojone. I właśnie dlatego naciskał na Panoramixa. Ofiarowanie pomocy obcokrajowcowi oznaczało wyprawę, a wyprawa oznaczała przygotowania. Nie mogli wyruszyć od razu, Nubernabis musiał zostać na noc. A Asterix zadbał, by spędził ją w jego ramionach.

Przejechał dłonią po całej długości członka. Był mniejszy niż jego własny, ale cały Nubernabis był drobniejszej postury. Zjechał z powrotem w dół, trąc kciukiem po błękitnej żyle, dostając w zamian ukontentowany pomruk. Powtórzył więc czynność kilka razy, czego efektem były przezroczyste krople, sączące się z główki penisa.

Uniósł głowę. Jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, przepełnionych żądzą i głodem. Nie wahał się już; schylił się i  wziął czubek członka do ust. Na języku poczuł ciepło, jego ciężar i słonawy smak. Dotarł do niego stłumiony jęk Nubernabisa. Młodszy mężczyzna wsunął palce lewej ręki we włosy Gala, przeczesując je.

Asterix wykonał kilka kółek językiem i poczuł, jak dłoń drugiego mężczyzny przesuwa się na jego kark, a paznokcie delikatnie go drapią. Uznał to za aprobatę, wsunął więc członka głębiej do ust. Począł delikatnie ssać go i zauważył, że architekt wypycha biodra, chcąc wejść dalej. Bojąc się zakrztusić, wpił dłoń w jego biodro, powstrzymując go, po chwili jednak znaleźli spójny rytm.

— Astrixie…

Słowo to, wyjęczane cicho na wydechu, ledwo słyszalne, zastopowało Gala. Powoli uniósł się, wypuszczając prącie z ust i spojrzał na Egipcjanina.

— Wymów to poprawnie.

— Asmatrixie.

Asterix przesunął dłonią po nabrzmiałym członku. Jego spojrzenie stało się twardsze, choć w głosie wciąż brzmiało intymne ciepło.

— Nie, Nubernabisie. Wiesz, jak mam na imię. Nie będę kontynuował, jeśli nie powiesz tego dobrze.

Nubernabis jęknął głośno i odrzucił głowę w tył. Jego oddech był ciężki i urywany. Był blisko, wystarczająco, by jego umysł zasnuła mgła, uniemożliwiająca mu myślenie.

— Aspatix.

Wojownik chwycił partnera za biodro i zmusił do przekręcenia się na bok, po czym wymierzył mu siarczystego klapsa w pośladek. Nubernabis wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i opadł z powrotem na plecy.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie i Asterix widział w czarnych oczach pożądanie, gorączkę i niegasnącą potrzebę spełnienia. Młodszy mężczyzna nagle usiadł, chwycił twarz Gala w dłoń i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, tak jakby mógł odczytać jego imię z jego ust. Wdrapał mu się niezgrabnie na kolana, nie przerywając całowania. Jego palce przemykały po żuchwie blondyna, delikatnie go łaskocząc. W końcu oderwał się od niego, ale tylko na kilka milimetrów, i wyszeptał w jego usta:

— Proszę cię, Asterixie.

Starszy mężczyzna aż zamruczał z przyjemności. Nareszcie, teraz zafunduje mu takie spełnienie, że nigdy już nie przekręci jego imienia.

Sięgnął dłonią między ich ciała, łapiąc członek bruneta i doprowadzając go energicznymi ruchami na szczyt. Złapał go w pasie i przycisnął mocno do siebie, gdy ten wygiął się w łuk i krzyczał jego imię. Poprawnie.


End file.
